


Dance

by PurpleHat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHat/pseuds/PurpleHat
Summary: Regina's a stripper, she loves the thrill of dancing and being the object of people's desires.  She doesn't need the money, just the thrill of it all.  One night a certain blonde comes in and Regina takes notice.





	

The lights dazzled all over Regina’s body as she walked out onto the stage wearing nothing but a black & red bra/panty set. While other girls liked to provide a bit of mystery, Regina wasn’t like that. Regina wasn’t there to tease, she was there to seduce and conquer. She began dancing slowly to the music, carefully and gracefully swaying her body knowing anyone who saw her would be mystified. She bent over quickly and slowly made her way back up, her hands grazing her body until she reach her breasts. Regina cupped her breasts and then jumped up onto the pole and spun herself around with such grace that one would believe she was using magic.

The night went on and Regina danced and danced, most nights for no one in particular but tonight would prove to be different. In the front was a beautiful young blonde woman. She looked at Regina in wonder and amazement, positively dazzled by her dancing. Regina smiled and moved her hands slowly down her body towards her panties and watched as the blonde’s eyes widened as Regina slipped a few fingers down her panties and let out a soft moan. With such a small action Regina knew the blonde was hers. She didn’t know her name, but no matter, the blonde would definitely know Regina’s by the end of the night.

Regina took the pole by one hand and slowly bent backwards, her hand down on the ground to give her support as her body settled into an arch. Regina’s face was facing the back of the stage, but the real treat was the view her blond would see. Her legs and panties were in full display, and naturally the blonde’s eyes were directed at Regina’s pussy. Regina held her position for a few moment then focused all her energy on her next move. Her left leg rose up and hooked onto the pole and then her hand let go of the pole and fell down to the ground to give her much needed support. Placing all her weight on her hands Regina kicked herself up and hooked her other leg onto the pole, leaving herself doing a handstand with her feet holding onto the pole. Regina smirked and slowly walked with her hands forward towards the blonde, Regina’s tongue licking her lips as the two of them made lustful eye contact. Having come forward enough Regina was now able to get on all fours and crawl right near the blonde’s ear and give her the most sensual whisper she could.

“….we close at midnight, but I’ll open your legs soon afterwards. Wait for me..”

And with that Regina got up on her feet, winked at the woman she had just completely seduced and began dancing again, taking extra care to make sure her blonde stayed the entire night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door to Regina’s house was barely open and already the two women were kissing and moaning. Regina and Emma (her name was Emma) could hardly keep their hands off each other the drive back to Regina’s place. Emma had been completely shocked at how forward Regina had been, and even more so when Regina walked over to her after the bar closed and gave her a long deep kiss before asking her name. Regina acted like she knew exactly what she wanted and her promise of opening Emma’s legs left Emma extremely wet the entire night. For Emma one of her turn ons was a confident, forward woman and Regina was everything she had fantasized in her ideal woman.

Regina took Emma’s top and jacket off and began kissing her neck and breasts, her hands behind Emma’s back working to unhook her bra. Emma just stood there grabbing and squeezing Regina’s ass while Regina kissed Emma’s body. Emma was soon topless and Regina wasted no time taking Emma’s hand and leading her up the stairs and into her own bedroom. She pushed Emma onto the bed and jumped on top of her and began to slowly take her clothes off.

“I didn’t completely strip tonight because I wanted you to get the show for free Emma”

Regina grinned at Emma as she took her top of and revealed what she was wearing underneath. A silky black and red corset was hugging Regina’s body, her breasts looking absolutely amazing and delicious. Emma let out a soft moan at not only the sight of Regina, but at the touch of Regina’s hands on her nipples. Regina squeezed and pinched Emma’s nipples, the blonde moaning in absolute delight as Regina exerted her will over her. Regina got off of Emma and turned her back on Emma to slowly undo her corset, letting it drop to the ground before bending over and pushing her pants completely down, knowing Emma would be delighted to see Regina had forgone panties. Regina faced Emma and walked towards her with authority and pushed the blonde’s pants and panties down with one stroke and kept her promise as she opened Emma’s legs to view her prize. Regina spent all night seducing Emma and it was time to finally taste her.

Regina grabbed Emma by her ass and pushed Emma towards her, used her hands to hold Emma down by her thighs and began to kiss and lick Emma’s wet pussy. The moans from Emma’s mouth was like music to Regina and the more she licked and teased Emma the sweeter the music was. Emma had to control her body, she couldn’t believe such a gorgeous sexy woman was eating her out and exerting her will on her, Regina had complete control of the situation. Try as she might Emma knew there was no way she could stop herself from having an early orgasm, Regina was way too much for her handle right now.

“Oh fuck….oh fuck! I’m almost there! Please!”

Regina doubled her efforts knowing Emma couldn’t hold out much longer. She didn’t care how little or long it took for Emma to cum, she just wanted to taste her sweetness. Regina knew that if she wanted Emma instantly to cum all she needed to do was to slip her hand down into her own pussy and begin moaning in Emma’s pussy. Regina couldn’t help herself and began touching her own clit and began moaning in Emma as her tongue licked Emma’s clit. Emma looked down as she was pinching her own nipples and saw Regina’s ass in the air, her fingers in her own pussy as she ate Emma out and that pushed her over the edge.

“Ohhhhh FUCK!!!! I’M CUMMING!!!!! OHHHH!!”

Emma arched her back and pushed Regina’s face down as the orgasm hit her and all that was on her mind was for Regina to keep moaning in her, for Regina’s hot tongue to keep kissing her pussy and tasting her wetness. Emma needed Regina to keep fucking her, to keep making her feel amazing. 

“oh fuckkkk. Fuck that’s amazing oh my god Regina….come here, kiss me. Please..”

Regina made her way up to Emma and the both of them got the chance to taste and enjoy Emma’s wetness as they gave each other a long sweet kiss. Regina didn’t stop playing with Emma’s body, her fingers rubbing Emma’s clit softly to help Emma come back down from the high of her climax. The two women moaned in each other as they kept kissing until Emma broke the kiss and begged Regina to let her return the favor.

“Please let me fuck you…sit on me, do whatever you want, just let me fuck you baby…”

Not one to deny Emma her wish, Regina sat on Emma’s stomach and pushed Emma’s head and body down until Emma was right underneath Regina’s wet pussy.

“Be careful what you wish for Emma.”

Regina laid her pussy over Emma’s mouth and pushed down, giving Emma a small chance to get ready for Regina’s pussy. Emma’s tongue was out and began tasting and licking Regina, knowing right now that she was the source of Regina’s pleasure. Regina let out a soft moan as Emma’s tongue worked quickly at finding Regina’s clit and begin licking it.

“fuck you don’t waste time mmmmm”

Regina pressed her body down further onto Emma’s face and slowly began to grind against Emma’s tongue. Regina grinded back and forth as her hands were cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples. Regina threw her head back and let out moan after moan in pleasure knowing Emma would not stop until Regina’s cum was all over Emma’s mouth.

“Fuck me Emma, fuck me with your tongue!”

“More! More Emma!!”

“Ohhh God! I’m almost there! Please!”

Regina arched back and spotted Emma fingering her pussy as she ate Regina and that was too much for her. Regina couldn’t believe how horny and wet her Emma was and it turned Regina on so much. There was absolutely no way Regina was going to fuck anybody else but Emma.  
“oh my god…ohmygodohmygod yes!!!!! FUCK!!!!”


End file.
